


Wound Around His Finger

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Begging, Bruises, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, Married Life, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He does a lot to you, with those hands. He caresses you, holds you, touches you yes, but behind closed doors, under the covers, in the dark, he does so much more. Your heart beats just a hair faster, just a bit quicker, when they clasp around your ankle, your wrist. When they dig into your thigh, your tits, your stomach.Your throat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 20





	Wound Around His Finger

They should be illegal, those hands of his. The way they’re so much larger than your own, the way the veins protrude slightly underneath his skin. He’s a well manicured man, nails trimmed and neat, careful attention paid to the cuticles in a way that makes you gulp. For how messy he can be sometimes, he’s so so careful.

Careful with you.

He does a lot to you, with those hands. He caresses you, holds you, touches you yes, but behind closed doors, under the covers, in the dark, he does so much more. Your heart beats just a hair faster, just a bit quicker, when they clasp around your ankle, your wrist. When they dig into your thigh, your tits, your stomach.

Your throat.

 _Oh_ , when he wraps his hands around your throat.

When you walk around together he keeps his hand on the back of your neck, possessive, entirely too obsessed with you. You like it, you’ve never minded, you know what those hands have done, what they can do, it thrills you that he’s like this, thrills you that you get to have what you want from him. You’re the only one.

He could crush you, you know that – he knows that. He could bruise you to high heaven, leave you red and purple and blue, could snap your windpipe, could kill you. He’s killed so many people, with those hands. He could kill you so easily, but instead he brings you right to the edge, right to the very edge of pleasure, where your vision starts to white out around the edges, spots dancing behind your eyelids.

You moan for him, breathy and begging, ask him for something you don’t even know, don’t have the words for, the breath for. He pins you down with those hands, holds you in place as he gives you what you want – he always knows just what you want, he wants to please you more than anything else.

He gives it to you, and you come, and when you’re done there’s a ring around your neck that’ll take days to fade. He’s proud of it, of those marks, laves his tongue across them, soothing soothing soothing. He’ll kiss and caress them, he’ll show them off, no turtlenecks allowed for you.

The whole world needs to know how you’ve got him wound around your finger, how you’ve got him wound around your throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> "Sinturday pls I wanna hear about getting choked"


End file.
